The Only One Her Soul Will Reach
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Inuyasha comes to visit Kagome, in hopes of appoligizing to her, but learns a heart wrenching thing.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Well...I guess this is it..." Said a young woman sadly as she sat on the edge of a well, a young man standing in front of her. He said nothing and just looked away from the girl. "Hm...it seems like only the other day that I first climbed out of this well...now I'm about to leave..." "Yeah, so go on then..." "Inuyasha...lets not say good-bye this way..." The woman stood and smiled lightly at the man.

'Say something damnit! Tell her you'll miss her!' No words came to his mouth and the girl sighed. "Inuyasha...I've left many times before, but this time...I...I don't know...I feel as though...this is trully the end." "Unless your planning on dying when you're there, you'll be fine and you will come back...sometimes right?" The man was astonished at how bright the girl's smile was after he'd asked her if she was planning to come back or not. 'Was that all I had to do?' "Inuyasha...I'll leave the well open and since the well wont allow me through due to the fact that the jewel is gone for good...will you come to get me?" "I..." Blush rose to his face and he saw light red on her's as well. " He nodded, "Yeah, I'll come for you as always...uh," She lightly kissed his cheek then smiling again, she jumped into the well. "Good-bye Kagome." The man said an waited until he could no longer feel her around, then walked away.

"Kagome, could you take these out to the storage shed please dear," "Sure mom," Kagome was handed a bundle of parchment papers and took them out to the shed.

"Hm..." She walked slowly passed the well shed and even slower passed the tree. "Hello, tree...hm...hello Inuyasha...I miss you." She said then continued to the shed.

"Buyo, buyo?" Kagome noticed her little brother crouched low and looking under the shed steps. She smiled lightly as she remembered that, that had been how her life in the feudal era had begun.

"Sis, have you seen Buyo?" "No, why?" "I can't find him and its time for his yearly bath." "Well that would be the reason hes hidding," "This is kind of familiar eh sis?" "Yeah, it is." The wind blew lightly and rustled her hair. "You know Sota, if it hadn't been for you, I'd have never met them." The boy smiled "I owe you Sota, I really owe you alot." "Nah, cause hey, I got to meet Inuyasha too." "Yeah, I guess thats true." Kagome rumpled her brother's hair. "Buyo just went inside the main shrine, theres no way out so you can catch him now. I have to take these to the old, old shed." "K, thanks sis." The little boy ran off and Kagome walked towards the old shed.

"Hm...I wonder when this whole place is going to be built?" She sneezed, "Its really dusty in here...or...hm...someones talking about me." She giggled as she set tried to get the papers onto the top shelf, "Crap! I hate being short!" She stood on tip toe and finally reached the top shelf. "Whew, I'm using a ladder next time...hm? Whats that smell?" Kagome looked around and found that some how there was a fire starting in the shed.

"What the! How did a fire start?" Kagome thought to herself, "Well, I don't know how it started, but its not going to continue." She went to grab a bucket of water, but tripped and smashed her head off the hard wood, knocking herslef unconsious.

The small fire grew and grew, until, Sota, who'd just finished giving the cat a bath saw the smoke. "Fire...MOM!" He ran back into the house to get his mom.

The fire now raged all around Kagome's lifeless body.

"Where is Kagome?" "I think she went to a friend's place for dinner." "At least shes alright." "The firemen are on their way mom!" "Good work Sota, call Kagome's friends and see is she's able to get home fast." "K." The boy ran inside as the fire trucks arrived.


	2. Chapter 1

Inuyasha jumped into the well, lept out on the future side and jumped in through Kagome's bedroom window.

"Kagome? You here?" No answer and for some reason, her sent was nowhere in the room. "Thats odd." He went over and sat on her bed, noticing that it didn't look like it had been slept in for months.

Ususally the room made him feel at peace and happy, but now there was a chill in the room, one that made his ears twitch and gave him a very bad feeling.

The door to the room opened and thinking it was Kagome, Inuyasha almost tackled Sota. "Whoa! Jeez! Kid you have to stop that...hm?" The boy had once had smiles on his face all the time when Inuyasha was around, but now he looked as though he was half dead.

"Hey, kid? You okay? Are you feeling ill?" "Inuyasha...what are you doing here?" "Came to see your sister is she...hey!" The boy started crying. 'Shit! What'd I do? She'd going to kill me!' "Hey, kid, are you sure your alright? Whats witht he tears?" "Sota! Come downstairs honey." Sota took Inuyasha's hand and led him downstairs.

"Soat dear, come dry your...oh! Inuyasha." "Hey," "Didn't think we'd see you again..." "Yeah...I came to see Kagome...shge here?" Sota took the tissue from his mom and ran off crying again. "Why is the kid crying?" The mother sighed, then patted the chair beside her. "Take a seat." Inuyasha sat down.

"So whats going on? Where is Kagome? School?" "No...Kagome...you wont be seeing her ever again." "What! Why not!" "About a month ago, the old shed caught fire." Inuyasha noiticed the woman's face fall into saddness. "It was a terrible fire...what we lost was unreplaceable..." "Something important?" "Yes...something very important...you saw that large shrine thats new in front of the tree right?" "Yeah, whats that for? Heh, you guys worship me or something?" "That grave is..." "Grave?" "That grave is...my daughter's." Inuyasha at first looked like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. "Your daughter...you had another daughter?" "No." That was when Inuyasha's own face fell.

"I had asked Kagome to take some papers to the shed. Then the fire started and we'd all thought she was at her friend's place, but we soon and horribly found that not to be the truth." Inuyasha sat back against the chair. "I'm sorry that you came to see her and her not be here...this must have inconvienenced you greatly." Inuyasha said nothing, but stand and go up to Kagome's room.

He lay on her bed for the rest of the night, and let long held, never cried tears soak the pillow that was the only thing that still held her sent. He treasued the pillow and held it tightly in his arms, as if thinking that if he held it long enough, Kagome would walk through her door and smile her bright smile at him. Then they'd go off to the feudal era so she could see their friends. He wished that would happen, but he knew that no one can trully be brought back fronm the dead, true Kikyo had been, but she'd been a clay bodied woman. He wanted Kagome to come back, but as herself, not some replica. He said nothing and thought nothing as the night trailed on and on. Then he remembered what Kagome had said to him before she'd left.

_"Inuyasha...I've left many times before, but this time...I...I don't know...I feel as though...this is trully the end." "Unless your planning on dying when you're there, you'll be fine and you will come back...sometimes right?"_

'Wrong he thought to himself, you're not coming back...just like you said...' He heard the door to the room open.

"Inuyasha?" "I know kid," "Hm..." "Come here." Sota snuggled up to Inuyasha, who knew that no matter what, this was his family, thanks to Kagome. He'd gotten to have what he'd always secretly wanted, _Family. _Kagome had taught him so much about caring for others, who need it, about how much he'd wanted to have a good sibling relationship with Sesshoumaru and she taught him that not everything stays the same. That had been the truth, Sesshoumaru, who had hated humans now cared for Rin a human girl. Shippo was growning faster then Inuyasha would have hoped and Sango and Miroku, were married and had two twins already. _Family_. That word played and danced in his head.

He looked down at the sleeping kid and sighed. Kagome had also made him want things. Trust, friendship, respect and love, but the most inportant thing that he had wanted from Kagome was a family. He'd thought about it so many times that it had taken all of his self control not to take Kagome as his. Now he wished he would have. 'Kagome...' He felt a movement in the bed and looked at Sota who now looked at him with one eye, "She loved you Inuyasha, and I know she still does." That was all the kid said, before allowing himself to fall asleep again.

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of what the kid ahd just said. 'Kagome loves me...That I already knew...but that changes nothing! She'd still gone...she'd still...dead.' The hanyou thought to himself finally before sleep comsumed him.

Inuyasha's Dream:

Inuyasha walked along the path towards the tree. His head low and his heart broken. His golden eyes pale a lifeless, red and puffy from the tears he'd cried. He wore a sorrowfilled frown upon his face as he walked, constantly thinking. What if he'd gone to see her sooner? She'd be alive. He'd never have allowed her to die. Thats what ate at him. He'd missed her so much and yet he'd waited for alomst three month before going to see her. "Kagome..." "Yes Inuyasha?" He looked up and thought his heart had just lept from his chest.

There standing beneath the tree, smiling at him was Kagome, and she looked very alive. "Kagome...how...you're..." "Inuyasha, come take a seat with me, I have something to show you." "Hm?" Inuyasha walked quickly to her, as if, if he walked slowly she'd disappear. He sat down and lightly pulled her down into his lap. "What did you want to show me?" "Anya." "Anya?" Inuyasha noticed a small bundle in the woman's arms.

"Here, hold her," Kagome handed the bundle off to Inuyasha who now saw that the bundle was in fact an infant. A look of utter surprise flashed upon his face. "I...is she..." "Mhm, ours, shes our baby girl Inuyasha..." Inuyasha had thought that all of his tears had been cried out, until he'd heard the words coming from Kagome's mouth. 'Ours, she's our baby girl Inuyasha.' Tears of absolute joy and another emotion that he could not describe, fell from his eyes.

"Inuyasha..." "This...this can't be real..." "Inuyasha, this is real..." The child disappeared and he and Kagome were in a hut, under a blanket, with nothing on. "Kagome..." "Our child is real...I," She took his hand and brought it to her breast, "I am real." Inuyasha forgot that she'd died and embraced her. This earned him a swift kick in the face.

End Dream:

"Ow!" "Inuyasha! Wake up and let me up!" Inuyasha cracked an eye open, thinking that he'd look upon Kagome's face, but only saw Sota's. He sat up quickly. "What!" The kid sighed, "Man you have worst sleeping habits then Kagome had." "Hm? What do you mean?" "Well first everything was alright, until you embraced me too tightly! Then I have no clue what was on your mind!" Inuyasha just stood and shook himself. The dream had been so real, it had been a dream that he'd wanted to becoem reality, and not with the kid either. In the dream, Kagome was alive, his lover and his daughter's mother. In the dream he was finally happy again.

Now he was back from the dream and desperatly wanted it back. He decided to leave that day, but said he'd come back to visit whenever he got a chance. He was determined to make sure that his new family, Kagome's family was forever safe and remembered him. He cared about them, he cared for them all. He jumped into the well and headed back to the past to break the saddest news to the others, preparing himself for how Shippo would react. The kid was going to break, he knew this and was determined to be the one to console him, fore Shippo was his and Kagome's adopted son and to have Shippo sad would mean that he'd let Kagome down and he refused to do that. The magic of the well caught him and he was soon in the feudal ear, walking sadly down the path towards the village.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ugh...what happened to me..." Kagome asks herself as she sat up with an aching head. "Hm? What...how did I get here?" She said as she looked up at the goshinkibu. She stood and touched the tree and smiled lightly. "How I've missed being here." She said as she looked up,but saw no one in the tree. "Inuyasha? Where...where are you?" 'I would have thought he'd be here...' She sighed sadly as she looked across the fields that she and her friends had once played in and smiled. "Well, I'm back I guess I should...huh!" She went to touch the tree again and found that her hand went right through it.

"What...am I...dreaming that I'm here?" Suddenly she remembered the small fire in the shed and that she'd been knocked out and a sudden realization came to her. She had died in the fire, and now she was a ghost. She fell to her knees and found that she was unable to cry. "I'm...I'm dead...I can't be...no!" She denied being dead and turned to the village where she heard Shippo's sad cries. "Shippo...my little boy..." She walked towards the village, then stopped when she saw all the tears in her friend's eyes. Inuyasha, the man she loved more then life itself, was trying, but not succeeding to console Shippo, who was in child-like hysterics.

"Am...Am I really dead?" She wondered as she saw Inuyasha hadn the boy to Sango, whose face had been buried in Miroku's robes. Inuyasha headed towards her and that made her smile slightly. 'Inuyasha...I'm not dead! He's coming to see me isn't he?' She smiled again then turned to the tree in a flash. "Di...did I just see tears in his eyes! Am I trully dead?" She looked again up at the tree and sighed. She had to accept the fact that she was indeed dead.

Inuyasha had been unable to take the crying around him after telling everyone how and that Kagome had died. He walked up the path heading for the tree. The tree, Kagome's body was beneath the tree, his tree. He sighed and continued walking until he saw someone in front of the tree.

His eyes went wide, his heart raced and his mouth opened. He couldn't believe his eyes. There right in front of him, her back turned to him was a woman with long raven hair, and wore a short green skirt and a white blouse. He stepped closer and she turned to him, her hair billowing in the breeze, and settled gracefully against her shoulders. Her face as beautiful as the morning sun, her eyes had a light glint to them, but he also saw in her eyes the saddest look that he'd ever seen her make. He moved closer and she broke into a run and attempted to embrace him, but only went through him. "Kagome..." She collapsed to her knees again as the tears she thought she'd never shed, fell from her eyes. "Kagome," He knelt in front of her.

"It's true isn't it?" He said nothing as he watched helplessly as she cried. He hated to see her cry, always had. He wanted so much to hold her and make the tears go away, but he couldn't even touch her. "I...I really did die...didn't I?" "Yeah..." She hung her head and sighed sadly and deeply. He hated seeing her like this. She was in such pain and he couldn't do a thing to help her.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." "For what?" "For not coming to see you sooner, if I had...maybe..." "Hm...no, it's not your fault and don't ever think that it is!" "Um...if your dead, how are we talking to each other?" "I don't know...my grandmother told me that sometimes a spirit is able to appear and talk to a person, but there haven't been that many sightings." "So, you came to see me..." "Actually, I woke up here under the tree, I thought at first I was dreaming, until...until I saw your tears." "Your family built a shrine for you, you know," "Really?" "Mhm, right here under the tree..." "Thats why this is where I woke," "Yeah, but why not on your side?" "Hm...because, this is my side." "What..." "I was planning to return when you came for me and not return to the future..." "Really..." "Mhm," "What about your family though?" "They'd have missed me true enough, but..." She started to cry again, "I missed you too much to care!" She excalimed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha...we can't touch remember...huh..." As she said that she felt him.

She felt his arms around her and felt him pull her closer. She didn't know how it was possible, but she wasn't about to protest. She'd longed for his embrace and his warmth for so long since she'd returned to the future and now she was in his arms, tears flowing from both their eyes. "How...How are we able to do this?" Inuyasha didn't answer, he just kept his arms around her.

Truthfully the reason he hadn't answered was because he didn't have an answer to the question. He was just as confused as she was, but didn't let that stop him from holding her closer then ever.

The night was long and the embrace lasted for what seemd like forever, until they both fell to their knees, both still holding each other. "Inuyasha...I love you." "Kagome...hm...I love you too."

Dawn was begining to cut through the darkness of the night. "It's almost time..." "Time?" "I can only appear at night...during the day I will be unable to see, but I will be with you and everyone."

"Kagome! I wont let you go!" "Inuyasha...I'll be back, I swear." He didn't care. He didn't want to let her walk or fade away, but there was nothing he could do. "Till tonight, Inuyasha." She said as she faded into the morning sun.

"Kagome..." The hanyou looked up at where she'd disappeared and thought he saw her smiling face shinning down at him and he lightly smiled. "Till tonight."

Kagome sighed as she floated through the sky. She still didn't really believe that she was dead, but decided to let that go and just try to get a grip. She hovered over her friends and noticed Inuyasha looking up every now and then and she'd smile.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm here."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kagome heard the voice and turned to face the evil it belonged to. "Naraku! What! How can you still be here! You're dead!" "Look whose talking." "Shut up! Go away!" "I don't think so and I'm not dead," Kagome felt a sharp pang in her chest.

"You...you started the fire in the shed didn't you!" "Good observation. Yes, I was the one who started it, but you were the careless one who knocked herself out," "You! You were the reason I died!" "Indeed, and I will be the reason that Inuyasha dies as well." "I wont let you do that!" "How can you stop me? You're just a hovering spirit."

Kagome hated to admitt it, but Naraku was right. She was just a spirit, but one that could appear to Inuyasha and only Inuyasha. She didn't want to hear the evil talk and hovered away.

"You can't escape," "How the hell are you able to touch me!" "Easy, I am Naraku thats how." "Yeah, well, shut up and let go of me!" "Nope." "Let go of me!" "Uh uh." "Argh! I hate you! Let go of me!" "Yes, thats right, you hate me, go a head, hate, Hate everything that I've done to you, that I will do to your family and Inuyasha," Kagome didn't want to hear.

"Shall I slice a whole in his gut and let my miazma kill him slowly? Yes, that would be the best way, so he can face a painfilled death." Kagome felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster. "Let go of me." She said firmly and Naraku lost the arm that he's grasped her by.

"Still have you powers I see, that will be a problem...argh! What!" Kagome thought she'd just seen a green, whip-like light slice Narkau's other arm from his body, releasing her from the grasp.

"What..." "How dare you interfere!" Naraku shouted angrily at a cloud. Kagome squinted her eyes and saw that the cloud was actually Sesshoumaru.

'Okay, first Naraku and now Sesshoumaru! What the hell is going on!' "Stay out of this you dang dog!" "Unable to do so." Kagome didn't know exactlly what to make of what Sesshoumaru had just said, but was suddenly pulled over to him by the fluffy thing.

"Whoa!" She was still trying to get used to the fact that she was able to float. 'Okay...this is very strange...' "I know not why you are able to float, nor do I care. However, Naraku seems to still be alive," "So where does saving me fit in there?" No answer. "Hello! I'd like an answer!" Still she got none. "Fine! I can wait as long as it takes, if you don't know yet, I'm dead. Thats why I can float." That earned her a peculiar glance.

"What? I'm not joking you know, I died in a fire." "Have you always been dead?" "No I have not!" "Then shut up and stay silent." "What! Argh! For a lord, you are being slightly rude!" "You do realize that you are nude right?" "What! Argh! Shut up!" Kagome thought about having her clothes back and they appeared on her body.

'That rude arrogant...Argh!' She watched as Sesshoumaru engagd in a battle with Naraku and contempated getting away and getting back to Inuyasha and the others.

"Try to escape, miko, and you're soul shall be sent to hell." "D...did you just have the audasity to call me a miko!" Kagome hated being called a miko. It made her feel more like Kikyo whenever some called her that and now she was pissed off.

"I did, you are a miko are you no...uh..." "I hate being called a miko! I may look like one, and come from a shrine, but I am not a miko!" Kagome shouted angrily and emitted a dangerous power.

"It maybe best Sesshoumaru, for you to flee, as I am doing." "Argh!" Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku fled.

"You do realize that Naraku just escaped..." Kagome had taken that chance to vanish and escape herelf. "Rotten human."


	4. Chapter 3

Night fell and Inuyasha went to where he knew that Kagome would be waiting. As he pushed the bushes out of his way, he saw her. "Kagome!" He called out to her and she smiled as they embraced tightly.

"Hm..." "You okay? You seem upset, well othe then being dead that is." "He's not dead." "Who isn't?" "Narkau is not dead!" "What!" "He's the one who started...the fire..." Inuyasha tightened his grip. "He's the one who started the fire that took you from me!" Kagome had to blink about a hundred times, when she heard him say 'took you away from me' come out on his voice. "I...Inuyasha..." "I realized something, the night I found out...I realized that...I..." Kagome sighed and reached up to his ears. "Inuyasha..." "I love you! I love you so much!" "Inuyasha...I love you too, always have and always will." "I...How I wish I could be with you forever!" They fell to the ground and Kagome gently stroked his hair and rubbed his ears as he lay in her lap. "This brings back very fond memories." "Mhm, it does." "You know, when I first saw you, asleep, I thought I was dreaming and you know, I was, cause you are the man of my dreams." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Kagome had never said anything like that before, and he had to admitt it had him wondering what he had missed out on. He had, had many chances, and he'd tried to take them, but just pushed them away and would hurt her, more and more. He sighed and snuggled deeper agianst her chest, loving the feeling he felt, yet hating the feeling. He knew that she'd never be able to stay with him forever and it made another set of tears start crashing from his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" "I want you back!" "Inuyasha..." "I want you alive and here with me! Not just here in spirit and during the night! I want you here with me forever! In the day and the night." Kagome wanted the same thing, but just kept making sweet, soothing sounds as if trying to make Inuyasha fall asleep, but he didn't want to sleep now. Not when he was only able to be with Kagome during the night, but the soothing sounds and the ear rubbing were making him sleepy. "Stop," He said taking her hands, "I don't want to sleep yet." "Hm...Inuyasha...it's late though..." "If I sleep I can't see you," "I'll be here till the morning comes, so sleep." "Uh uh," "Inuyasha...you don't sleep in the day, and now you don't sleep in the night, you have to rest sometime, so rest now," "The day I rest is the day I die." "Inuyasha...you wont die for a very long time." "Kagome..." "Don't worry though, I will wait for you, as long as it takes." "Kagome..." He didn't know if he'd be able to, but tried to kiss her.

Kagome accepted the kiss and felt what she'd wanted to feel for a long, long time. She felt and tasted his lips, his mouth. Her dead heart felt like it had come back to life and ached to start beating again.

They stayed that way for a long time, until morning came, then like she had the first time, she vanished.

One night, Kagome waited for Inuyasha, but he never came. She waited and waited unable to stop, but still he never came to her. "Somthing is wrong..." She said as she decided that she had to find out what and why Inuyasha hadn't come to see her.

She floated down to the village and looked around at the peacefilled homes. She walked through the door covering of the house that Inuyasha and the others were in. She brushed passed Sango and Miroku, who suddenly shivered.

"Did it just get colder?" "Yeah, Inuyasha? You alright?" The hanyou said nothing, he just lay in the corner, his head slightly off the floor. "Um...Inuyasha?" Still no answer.

"Inuyasha, you're injured, are you alright?" "Mhm, I am now." Kagome had rested his head in her lap, which was the reason for his slightly hovering head.

"Is he talking to himself?" "Don't know, maybe he's dreaming," Sango and Miroku didn't know what their friend was doing, then noticed his ears slightly disappear. "Okay, this is getting weird...hm? Miroku?" "We needn't worry, Lady Kagome is with him." "Ka...Kagome..." "Yes, even in death, when a person loves someone they make it their sole duty to stay with the person they love, and in this case those two are indeed Lady Kagome and Inuyasha." "Hm...I think I get it." "It seems as though, Inuyasha is the only one her soul will reach, due to how much she loves him." "So...she'd rubbing his ears, while his head is in her lap?" "It appears so yes, lets leave them alone and go to bed now," "Hm...okay."

"Was the battle so dangerous?" "Hmph! Sesshoumaru showed up, that answer your question?" "I see..." "He said the weirdest thing though," "Hm?" "He asked me, roughly of course, he asked me where your spirit was." "What! Damn! He doesn't give up too easily does he?" "What does that mean!" "Don't get your fur all ruffled, its nothing like that." "Then explain." "How do you think I know that Naraku is still alive?" "Oh..." "For some unknown reason, Sesshoumaru comes out of no where and saves me from Naraku." "Hm..." "He's probably looking for me, because he told me that if I tried to escape he'd send my soul to hell, and I know thathe can do so." "Yeah."

"Inuyasha!" "Naraku strikes." "Huh..." "You have to go Inuyasha, you have to fight him, Sango and Miroku can handle him for only so long," "Yes, but..." "You'll win this one, I know you will." "Hm..." "It's alright, just go." "Right." Inuyasha hurried outside, where Sango and Miroku were already engaged in a battle.

"NARAKU!!!" "Ah, so you are here after all, Inuyasha." "You are going to die!" "Heh, I've heard that one before...hm? Ah, so this is where you escaped to is it?" Inuyasha looked beside him and saw Kagome who smiled at him, "We'll do this together, like always." "Like always." They engaged themselves in the battle.

Kagome didn't really know what she could do. She was a spirit, and spirits had no power. 'Hm...how can I help?' She asked herself, then spotted a bow and quiver full of arrow. 'If I could touch them, I'd use them...but can I touch them?' Praying that her hands would wrap around the handle of the bow, Kagome reached for it.

A look of utter surprise came to her face as she grasped hold of the bow. 'It worked! I can touch it!' She smiled then floated over to where Inuyasha was fighting off on of Naraku's tenticle things.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha cursed. He was determined to destroy this creature. Naraku had been the main reason that Kagome had died and Inuyasha was not about to let him get away with it. 'I swear, Kagome, I'll kill this shit head for you!' He swung Tetsuaiga wildly as Kagome readied an arrow.

"Hm? Not this time you little bitch!" A tenticle shot out at Kagome and she was now held high in the night sky. "Ah..." Though she was already dead, she was scared. Naraku was able to grasp her soul and she was terrified about that.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and recieved looks from Sango and Miroku. "Kagome...is she here fighting?" "Thats not possible! She died, she can't touch anything..." "Hm..." They watched as Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's aid. "Why is Naraku talking to his tenticle?" "Don't know, maybe he gone nuts?" "Hm...good thing for us."

"You insolent fools! So it is only Inuyasha that can see you eh?" "Let go of me!" "Uh, uh. We were rudely interrupted last time, but now, I shall devour your soul." Kagome feared this man. He was pulling her closer and closer to his body. 'No! No! No!' She screamed in her head. She closed her eyes.

"You think I'd let you have her! You sack of pig shit!" Inuyasha swore as Kagome's spirit was set free. "Inuyasha..." He said nothing as he continued to fight Naraku.

The battle raged and seemed to be an endless fight. Kagome floated around them sighing. 'If I was alive, I'd be of more help.' She said to herself.

Suddenly she felt a pressence behind her. "Ah shit!" She turned to face Sesshoumaru. "You disobeyed, Kagome." "Shut up, in case you havent noticed there is a battle going on and I'm trying to make sure that Naraku looses! If you'd prefer, not to leave, then lend a hand, otherwise, you can leave or just stay quiet." "You have some guts talking to me like..." "Knock it off with the whole macho act! Sheesh, your father was right, you are too stuck up." "What did you say..." "You heard me. I'm a spirit rememeber," "Hm..." "Anyway, like I said either help, or don't. Its totally up to you." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and Narkau, an arrow loaded into her bow. "This battle will end with the death of Naraku, on way or the other." She said as if stating what was really going to happen.


	5. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru had decided to assist in the battle, which made Inuyasha confused, but he wasn't going to complain. Naraku was a horrid and powerful foe, and any help he could get to kill him he would take, including his brother's aid.

Naraku decided to bow out and flee from the battle. Now Inuyasha stood wearily beside Sesshoumaru, who cracked his knuckles and grasped Inuyasha's throat. "Huk...What the!" "Silence half breed!" Kagome watched angrily worried as Sesshoumaru's poison claws came close to Inuyasha's face.

"Stop it!" She shouted at the demon, who looked over at her, astonished that she would order him to stop an assult. Inuyasha went to make a move. "Thats goes for you too Inuyasha!" "Kagome!" "Do you want your parents to find peace?" Inuyasha just looked at her and hung his head. "What did she just..." "End this stupid sibling fighting! If you don't they will never be able to rest in peace!" "I beg your pardon?" "They may have died long, long ago, but their souls have not yet passed through to the other side! The reason is you two!" Kagome said "Fighting like this and not allowing them to rest, thats...thats crule and a sign of great disrespect!" Sesshoumaru stood.

"Never turn your back on me! Argh!" Inuyasha was struck in the face. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and went to him. "Damn," "Did you not hear what the wench just said!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha hard. "Hey!" "Don't you dare 'hey' me! I just told you that fighting like that was disrespectful towards your parents! Are you going to just ignore that!" "Kagome..." "I...I thought you were a more sensible man then that..." She began to fade away.

"No! Kagome wait! Please don't go yet!" "I am too ashamed to stay right now. Good-night." She disappeared as did Sesshoumaru. Soon Inuyasha was alone and feeling very ashamed of himself.

"Inuyasha! Whay brings you back so soon?" "I...I have some thinking to do, its alright if I do it here?" "Of course," He bowed to Kagome's mother and went to her room and sat alone on her bed.

Here he found, was where he could think and actually come to some conclusion that normally worked, but the conclusion he had come to, to end his torment of being alone, was to have Kagome back, that was one conclusion that he knew could never and would never happen. He laid his head upon her pillow again and felt them.

He felt her hands touch his face and wipe away the tears that had began to escape his eyes. "Kagome..." "Don't cry, tears don't suit you," "Hm..." "Whats wrong?" "Everything! You're dead, you're only a spirit...what else could be wrong?" "I understand..." "Hm?" "I was going to come back...and this time not leave...but..." "Don't say anymore." "Inuyasha..." "I don't want o hear it anymore!" "Inuyasha..." "Why don't you just go and rest in peace!" That had hurt. Kagome had been able to feel her dead heart shatter fully now, and a look of pure sadness washed over her face. She looked at the man sitting on her bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..." "Hm?" He turned his head as she faded from sight. "I'm sorry, I wont bother you anymore...good-bye." She was gone and now it hit him as to what he'd just said. "What...what have I done..." He lay his head deeper into the pillow.

Kagome sadly sat beneath the tree, she sighed as she down. 'I guess...I should pass on.' She thought silently to herself as she prepared for her everlasting slumber. She was scared. She had gotten used to hovereing over her friends and family, resting her soul meant she'd no longer be able to do that and she may get reiencarnated, and that terrifiyed her. "I don't want to rest forever! Please...someone help me!" She cried to the heavens.

Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright green light. "No...this...this is the end..." Was what she thought as she drifted.

"Huh...What the..." Inuyasha woke to find that he was on some strange island. "Where the hell...huh!" He noticed Kagome beside him. "Kagome!" She didn't speak, she didn't say a word. "Kagome?" He saw the terrible burns upon her body. "Is...is this..." "Yes, Inuyasha."

"Who the hell is there!" "You have it right, Inuyasha, you are within the maiden's tomb." Inuyasha looked around and noticed that it was very desolate and dirty and gloomy. He found it hard to believe that this was Kagome's tomb. It wasn't fit for her. It was too dark and dreary, where, Kagome was always full of light and cheerfulness. "This...this is a horrible place for her!" "I agree with you it is. She should not have died so young." Inuyasha nodded his agreement.

"There is a way to bring her back," "What..." "There is a special task that you and she must under go, to do this, will you accept?" Inuyasha thought he was dreaming. A way to bring Kagome's life back to her body. "...The burns..." "They will disappear when the task is complete and the soul is returned to her body." "Then I accept." "Very good, now, the task that you must first alone accomplish is, you must find and rescue Kagome's soul before the gates of heaven open and it is lost forever." "How do I go about that?" "You mut save her from the death that she went through. A soul will replay the events of it's body's death until it crosses over. Kagome is unstable, and may begin to crossover sooner then she should. Now will you accept this task?" "I will." "Then go forth and save the woman." Inuyasha was surrounded by a bright green light and soon found himself inside the well. "Time to get yor soul back."

Inuyasha stepped out of the shed and saw Kagome talking to her mother. "Kagome, would you mind taking these papers to the old shed, please?" "Sure mom, oh, I'll be going over to Yuka's after k," "Thats fine. Thank you dear." Inuyasha watched as she walked slowly passed the well shed and even more slowly passed the tree, where he was standing at that moment. He watched her smile, "Hello, Inuyasha. I miss you." She said then continued towards the old shed.

"Buyo? Buyo," He saw Sota on his knees and obviously looking for the cat. Kagome smiled and knelt beside him. "This is familiar to you isn't it Kagome?" "Mhm, it is." "I can't find Buyo and its time for his yearly bath." "Well, that would be the reason that he is hiding." "Yeah, no kidding." "You know Sota, I have you and Buyo to thank you know," "Why?" "Hm...If it wasn't for Buyo going into the well shed and you making me go in and look for the cat...I'd have never been pulled down the well, hence I would never have met Inuyasha, So I owe you and Buyo alot." "Hm...Nah, you don't afterall, I gained a new hero out of the deal." "Hm..." Inuyasha listened to her giggle. Her laugh was so sweet, not scratchy and not too high, just perfect.

"I think I just saw Buyo head into the main shrine." "Thanks sis!" Kagome continued to the shed. Inuyasha followed close behind.

"Hm...I wonder when this whole place is going to be built?" She sneezed, "Its really dusty in here...or...hm...someones talking about me." She giggled as she tried to get the papers onto the top shelf, "Crap! I hate being short!" She stood on tip toe and finally reached the top shelf. "Whew, I'm using a ladder next time...hm? Whats that smell?" Inuyasha watched and listened as Kagome looked around and found that some how there was a fire starting in the shed.

"What the! How did a fire start?" Kagome thought to herself, "Well, I don't know how it started, but its not going to continue." She went to grab a bucket of water, but tripped and smashed her head off the hard wood, knocking herslef unconsious.

Now Inuyasha had been distracted by Sota and while Kagome had been in the shed, had decided to lend the kid a hand. Then he smelt the fire.

"Shit! Kagome!" He was in front of the shed in moments and saw that it had caught into a horrid fire. "Kagome...you died in this..." He wasted no time and ran into the shed, looking around. "Kagome!" He called, then remembered that Kagome had told him that she had knocked herself unconsious while trying to get water. "She can't hear me..." He let escape his lips as he finally noticed her on the floor next to the water bucket. "Kagome!" He lifted her into his arms.

Her body was like it had been in the tomb, lifeless. "Kagome..." 'Was I too late...' He felt tears trying to escape as he carried her out of the fire hut.

"Kagome..." He held her as a light wind lifted her hair slightly and made it sort of dance. "Kagome?" He now held her close to his chest. "I'm sorry Kagome! Please forgive me!" "Inu...Inuyasha..." "Huh!" He looked down at the woman in his arms and saw that her eyes had opened. "Kagome!" "You...you are here..." "Hm?" "I...I prayed that you'd come for me...and you...you did..." "Kagome..." He embraced her tightly, then they were encased by green light.

"Well, done Inuyasha, though, you were a little slow." Inuyasha sighed. The first task was over, and Kagome's soul was in his arms. "The next task, will be a bit more easy." "Hm?" "The task for you now is, you must and I mean you must tell Kagome how you feel towards her, and it must be the truth. That is the second task." "You call that simple?" "For a man who is willing to risk everything for the woman he loves, it is, but perhaps I have miss judged your feelings for her?" "I..." Inuyasha blushed, "Well...you see..." "It's alright Inuyasha," "Hm? Kagome?" She smiled at him. "You don't have to say a word," "Kagome..." He closed his eyes.

"You would rather stay dead Kagome?" "Hm...even if it they arent told...I already know." "How can you possibly know..." "It's when he say nothing at all, that tells me the truth." "You...are you saying that you believe your bod is so great that without saying a word you can understand what he is feeling?" Kagome nodded, "Yes." "Hm..." The familiar green light encased them again. "Congradulations. You have passed every task. The task of rescuing, of knowing whats in one's heart, the task of loving even in death, and the task in trust." The figure appeared to them now and Inuyasha went wide eyed. "Mother..." "Kagome, you have trusted, this man for a long time now havent you?" "Yes, I have. Since I met him." "What? Even when I..." "Mhm, if you'd been evil like Naraku, I wuldn't have been able to break that arrow spell," "That is correct Kagome, very good obsevation. " Kagome smiled, "Now the final task is for you Kagome." "Hm?" "If you trust Inuyasha as much as you say, remove the rosary from around his neck." Kagome stood and smiled, "Ready to be rid of this thing?" "Am I ever."

The rosary was lifted over his head and Kagome felt the magic within it disappear. "The spell is now gone." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha took her hands and put the rosary back around his neck. "I've been wearing this thing for a long time and i've gotten used to it. So, now that the spell is gone its okay to wear it." "You have both passed every task that was laid before you and now your father and I can rest in peace and Kagome, shall live her life with you." As Inuyasha's mother said that Kagome's soul disappeared. "What..." "It is alright, the soul has returned to the body, but now, you must find it. That my son is my last task for you." Inuyasha nodded. He knew where to look for her body, for her. The only place he could think of.


	6. Chapter 5

Inuyasha lept out of the well, and ran towards the tree. She'd had her shrine made under it, so she'd be there right. As he reached the tree he had hoped to see her there, but didn't see her anywhere. "Kagome?" confused as worried, Inuyasha headed back to the well.

He was just about at the well when the sun got in his eyes and he had to close them. When he opened them again, he saw her.

She was sitting on the edge of the well, like she had been that one day that she'd told him that she'd never leave his side. He walked closer and she turned to him, her hair blowing lightly and settling gracfully against her shoulders. She smiled as he approached.

"Kagome..." She stood and grasped his hand, "Lets go, the others are waiting." "Right." Together, hand in hand, they waked towards the village, where Shippo was just coming up the hill to the tree, when he saw both Inuyasha and Kagome standing on top of the hill.

"Kagome!" He cried and ran into Kagome's open arms as Sango and Miroku follwed close behind.

Kagome felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand and she looked at him and smiled.

He smiled as well, more then he normally did and he no longer had scowls on his face. Kagome smiled, "You look so cute when you smile."

Life was back to normal. Kagome was alive, that was what was normal again. "I'll never let you get hurt like that again." "I know."

Life was once again happy for Inuyasha and Kagome and the whole gang. Kagome was alive again, and full of life. Inuyasha remained true to his word and never left her alone again. Her family was overjoyed to hear that Kagome was alive and well. As for the burns, well, there was one thing that burned in Kagome, but this was something she wanted to keep burning and that was the burning desire and love that she felt for Inuyasha.


	7. EpiloguePreveiw

Within a year, Inuyasha's dream had come true. He and Kagome had a baby girl they named Anya, and a baby boy they named Ian, Anya's twin brother.

Inuyasha finally had what he'd wanted, a loving family of his very own, and Kagome who had given them to him. He was happy, and he knew that his parents were fianlly able to rest in peace, and that made him even happier.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha's happy life would not lst forever, fore Naraku was still alive and plotting his next assult, and he'd decided to fixate it upon Kagome and the children.


End file.
